Stonetooths Journey: The beginning DISCONTINUED
by cali is not dead
Summary: "There will be a kit, Born of stone but smooth as water. He will be the savior of all who come by him, and a monster to those who oppose him. Keep an eye on him, for he will save the clans." Follow Stonetooth from a kit to a warrior as he unravels a mysterious destiny to save everything, while making sure no one gets in his way.
1. Prolouge

**First, I do not own Warriors in any esy, The Hunters do! Secondly, this is my forst EVER fanfic, do dont expect much. Enjoy**!

Prologue:

The rain pattered heavily overhead, making constant noise as the twoleg den was slowly darkening, everyone ready to sleep. "Alright Stone, Eagle, Berry!" A dappled she-cat called from a corner. "Come here and sleep now. We have to get in as much sleep before we leave!"

"Bu- Why? We wont leave until the sunrise is high as the trees." Stone replied, his black pelt and amber eyes blending with the dark corner.

"Just do it, we have a destiny to fulfill! Berry squeaked, his cream colored pelt gleaming against the moonlight. Eagle glared at his brothers, his grey pelt filled with cobweb and dust.

"What Berry said, so let's go to sleep now." The she-cat responded, eyes closing. Soon I wont have to deal with you anymore Stone thought, curling up with his brothers and went to sleep, rain pounding harder against the roof, creaking. Stone had no time to react as the roof fell and crushed the area they were in before, a body halved underneath.

"Oh no... She, our sister is dead!" Berry wailed as a scarlet liquid pooled at their paws. Just like that... Shes dead... Stone glared horrified at the body, and stood up

tall.

"We gotta head into the forest, go!" Stone yowled, the three kits dashing into the forest wildly, not knowing what lies ahead.

 **Jesus, this was harder than I thought. And I killed off a character not even one chapter into this story. Dont worry, more is to come soon. Rei out!**


	2. Chapter 1

No allegiances for this story im too lazy ;-;

Stonepaw padded out into the camp and shook off some moss that had clung onto his pelt. Its been 3 moons since his brothers were made into warriors, and 9 moons since the Thunderclan took them in. "Morning Stonepaw!" a grey tabby said, her eyes sparkling in the dawn. "Hey Stormflight, we on dawn patrol today?" Stonepaw replied, taking a piece of fresh kill from the pile.

Stonepaw sat next to Stormflight and began eating his prey. "Yes, Shinestar said we will check out the Shadowclan border and move our way up to Sunningrocks." Stormflight replied, taking a bite from Stonepaws food. "Berryclaw, Antpelt, and Eagletalon will be joining us. We can hunt while were patroling aswell."

Antpelt dashed out of the leaders den and joined Stormflight and Stonepaw. "Did you say dawn patrol? Whos leading it?" he said, his brown pelt quivering with excitement.

"Im leading it" Stonepaw said, finishing off his prey.

"You? Put your still a 'paw!" Berryclaw meowed, coming out of the warriors den. His blue eyes glared coldly at Stormflight.

"Just because Im a 'paw doesn't mean Im not a good leader." Stonepaw growled, fur bristling. His eyes closing into a slit. "And this is my last patrol as an apprentice."

Berryclaw hit his brother on the head and stalked away to the camp enterance. "Just tell me when we're ready to go."

Stormflight got up and nuzzled Stonepaw and laid her tail on his torso. "Cmon Stonepaw, we gotta go, Shinestar wont wait for us any longer." Stonepaw gazed back at her, his eyes warm with affection.

"Ok, Lets roll!"

This chapter was hard, took me ages and alot of corrupt files. See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Icytopia for the reviews, ill try and follow your suggestions!**

The patrol exited the camp and started making thier way to Sunningrocks, the fresh leaf-bare snow making a soft cushion under their paws. "Thunderclan hasn't been trying to take back Sunningrocks in 3 moons..." Eagletalon darkly said, worry clouding his gaze. "And we haven't seen any activity from them from a while." he added, shivering from the icy winds.

"So? Better for us at least. No need for pointless fighting." Stonepaw replied, refreshing the scent boundaries. "And we dont get to do much." he purred, stopping by Stormflight, whispering something in her ear.

"Stonepaw needs to talk to me, ill catch up with you guys later" Stormflight told the rest of the patrol. "So what do you need Stonepaw?" the beautiful tabby asked Stonepaw, her eyes shining in the dawn sun.

"I needed to ask you something, important to me." He said, staring at his paws. "Do you, like me?" he asked quickly, lowering himself to the ground.

"Of course I do! Your my best friend!" her voice rang in Stonepaws ears, but he got out of his trance and asked a second question.

"Not like me as a friend, like, I meant to say, do you love me?" he said softer, trying his best to stand up straight, even though his paws were shaky.

"Oh! Um, I havent thought that you would ask that..." She started, startled. "I do love you but, I just dont know if you do." she mumbled, gaze softening as she looked at Stonepaw.

"You mouse-brain!" he purred back, "If i didnt why would I ask you?" he stopped shaking, his eyes warm with affection.

"Sorry! But I thought you liked Ivystripe, so I didnt have the guts to ask yo-" she started as she was cut off by a menacing growl.

"What are you two doing in our land!

\--

 **Whew, thank Starclan i finished, this fanfic buissness is harder than i thought. Ill get chapter 3 out by next week, if not, Monday the following. And yes, there will be lemons here and there so be warned. Au revoir!**


	4. SIDE NOTE!

**So i can make it clear, i make the stories on my phone, which is smaller than i wanted it to be, so the size may be smaller than i want. So im sorry if its smaller than expected but it is what it is. See you on chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter 4

***gasp* A continuation of the next chapter. Be warned, some and violent content ahoy. So BE PREPARED.**

"You never answered my question! What are you doing on our land?" the black and white cat growled again, teeth bared and hackles raised.

Stonepaw backed away slowly and slightly, quivering in terror. "We're sorry! We didn't know this was your land! We will get off now!" he said, fear edging his voice.

"Dont expect me to give you a little gift before you leave, thats our tradition!" the tom yowled as he jumped onto Stonepaw, unsheathing a large sharp claw as he gouged Stonepaws left eye, clawing the rest of him after. "Make sure you dont forget this." he growled once more before jumping off Stonepaw and walked away.

[ **NARRATIVE SWITCH TO: BERRYCLAW** ]

"Stonepaw has been taking forever, what is he doing?" Berryclaw growled, sitting on the white snow, as sun-high reached his peak. Suddenly, a yowl rose through the air, a yowl so loud that it could scare the dumbest, deaf prey.

"That sounded like..." Antpelt mewed, slowly padding to the sound. "That idiot! We should have told him about the rouges!"

"Its too late now! Lets go!" Berryclaw yowled, "He could be seriously injured!" The yowl slowly lowered as they arrived to where Stonepaw and Stormflight was, horrified at the sight.

"Cobwebs, we need cobwebs!" Eagletalon yowled, trying to stop the bleeding on Stonepaws eye.

 _Great Starclan, Stonepaw is dying, and its fault... I should have told him... Brother..._ Berryclaw said silently, lookimg fanatically for cobwebs. "Get him back to camp! We need Skyleaf to look at him" he yowled, coming back with pawfuls of cobweb.

 _What will I tell Shinestar? 'Sorry but your closest cat was mauled to death by the nearby rouges because i didnt tell him about them'_ Berryclaw worried, whimpering as Stonepaw was carried away.

Antpelt laid a paw on Berryclaws torso, "He's going to be fine, Starclan will make sure of that." he whispered, laying a muzzle on Berryclaws shoulder. "I promice you that much"

Berryclaw felt oddly satisfied by his words, and nuzzled him back, "Thanks Antpelt... Thank you." he purred, walking away headed to the camp. "Lets go back to camp."

 **Hurm, I can see something sparking between Berryclaw and Antpelt, and Stonepaw is badly injured, some juicy shit here.**


End file.
